The True Father Christmas
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Christmas challenge 2011 two pictures and two quotes. What will Sully do to give Michaela her Christmas wish.


**The True Father Christmas** (I think this is rated T)

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

Michaela slept soundly for the first time in months.

Since her marriage Michaela had been extremely busy with patients. Sully had been quite occupied as well with the odd jobs for finishing off the little things that completed their dream home. She was contented now like never before in her entire life.

She was married to the man of her dreams. He had accompanied her on a journey to places she could only dream about, never knowing whether this place actually existed before or whether it was a figment of the imagination.

They had been so very different, wondering if they could ever be together. He was like nobody she'd ever thought existed let alone lived in her world. Colorado Springs at the Western Frontier had broadened her understanding of the world better than the stagnant Boston society she had been brought up in. Sully had been her constant support and companion since their first meeting. Everything had changed when they had had their first real encounter when they were getting water from Harding's Mill and him testily suggesting_, __**"*I think it's time we set aside our differences*."**_

After the night together in the rain and suggesting to each other to quit old habits, everything had changed.

She wondered if the hint that Olive had given her was true, had he really been afraid to be out there alone with her?

She knew she had fallen in love. Yes she had finally admitted she was head over heels in love with this amazing man. Their journey had been incredible. Their first kiss for her birthday, their ups and downs the town photo and his saying, "I'm not ready yet." He had known he was ready but petrified of committing as he admitted later. There also were their trips; first to Boston and their declarations of love and then to Washington and the consequences there. All those things had become memories now.

Being married had been the icing on the cake. He was wonderful. No, they were wonderful.

Now that Christmas was approaching Sully had become secretive. His eyes held a look that was sending Michaela crazy. He always came up with such incredible ideas, and she knew he was up to something a surprise again just for her. He was always so considerate to her.

When she had said casually, "I've never seen Father Christmas and don't know if he exists," Sully had replied with a broad grin on his face, _"*__**Don't tempt me!**_ *I'll find him and bring him to ya'."

Michaela had burst out laughing replying, "I dare you too," wondering what he'd come up with.

A few nights ago he'd stolen silently into their bed room, dressed in his red cape and wet from the snow.

He had whisked her away to the cabin he knew of nearby. They'd had the most amazing couple of nights there. He'd arranged everything: the Christmas decorations, the candles, the scrumptious meals and their love nest.

Now she was looking at her Santa Claus who was once again covered in his red cape with a look of such desire in his eyes it took her breath away. In a husky voice he said he was sorry he couldn't get the real thing on such short notice. Saint Nicholas was busy with delivering gifts to all the boys and girls throughout the world.

"But he gave me permission to be ya' Santa for this year. There was a lack of Santa suits that fit so I was given the okay to wear the only red garment I own," he said seductively.

Slowly he let it fall to the floor, revealing his nude aroused frame that glowed in the candle light. "Surprise! Here is my Christmas present," Sully said with a low voice. Michaela gasped as she never grew bored looking at her desirable husband. Her own desire instantly aroused.

"Santa chose the right person to replace him in my dreams," she breathed into his hair as he scooped her up and laid her onto the bed.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered before blowing out the candle.

The End

This was penned with tongue in cheek.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
